


Drinking In the Lights

by nonaestheticwhore



Series: If You Could See Beyond the Walls That You Have Built [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brotherly Love, Comfort/Angst, Dysfunctional Family, mild panic attack, phil is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonaestheticwhore/pseuds/nonaestheticwhore
Summary: Techno snitches, Wilbur is angry, Tommy is distressed, Dream is protective, and Phil is trying his best[Quick note: I do not mind if content creators see this or my other works, however if they are uncomfortable or their views on fanfic have not been stated then please refrain from telling them as if they express discomfort, I will remove the series :)]
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: If You Could See Beyond the Walls That You Have Built [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089284
Comments: 7
Kudos: 218





	Drinking In the Lights

All Tommy could hear were the voices of his brothers and parents downstairs, probably talking about him. He was dead silent, waiting with bated breaths for them to finally fall asleep and stop talking about him behind his back. He knew none of them liked his friends, but that didn’t mean they could talk shit about them. 

Thirty minutes passed and he had run out of patience. He sat up, throwing his covers off, and grabbed a hoodie. He slipped it one before quietly walking into the hall.

“-I just don’t think they’re good for him.” He heard Phil say, “Techno? You’re the one actually in school with him.”

“I don’t like them. They’re bad kids.” Techno says bluntly.

Tommy’s fists curl and he scoffs. They knew nothing about his friends.

“He also sneaks out to see them a lot. I don’t know what they do, but he’s always back by 6:00.” Techno was a fucking snitch.

His mother sighed, “Wilbur, can you go get him?”

He didn’t hear Wilbur’s response as he rushed back to his room silently. 

He threw himself onto his bed, pulling the covers up just as Wilbur knocks on his door, “Tommy? Family meeting time.”

He groans, “Coming.”

The covers are thrown off once more and he follows his brother downstairs, facing his family where they sat.

“What’s this about?” He feigns innocence.

“Your friends, sweetie,” His mom says, “Techno told us you’ve been sneaking out at late hours, is that true?”

He glares at his other brother who only shrugs before muttering, “Yes. I have been sneaking out.”

“I thought we raised you better than this,” Phil says, disappointment thick in his voice.

Tommy can only shrug. His father’s guilt tripping wasn’t going to work on him anymore. He wasn’t a child.

“Tommy,” He looks towards Wilbur, “I don’t think that group is good for you, I remember them and I never liked them. I know Niki and Eret don’t either.”

He sends a glare at his eldest brother, “I don’t care what your friends think. They don’t like anyone outside of their own friend group. Besides, I’m not a child and I don’t need you telling me who I can and cannot be friends with.”

“Niki and Eret don’t like them either?” His mother questions.

Wilbur shakes his head, “They’re worried about Tubbo being around them as much as he is.”

“Neither of us are children!” Tommy snaps causing everyone to look at him, “Me and Tubbo don’t need our older siblings babying us just because they don’t like the popular kids! They aren’t bad people!”

Techno scoffs, “Yeah Punz, Sam, Sapnap, Quackity, and Dream aren’t bad people. Good joke.”

“You’ve never spoken with them! They care about me more than any of you do!” He didn’t mean for that to slip out, but it was too late.

Phil looks mad, “How dare you say that Tommy.”

He rolls his eyes, “What? Are you going to tell me I’m wrong? Wilbur never visits, Techno doesn’t fucking talk to me anymore, and you two are too busy arguing with each other to even ask how my day went! The only reason I sneak out is because I’m barely allowed to see them! At least they actually try to make sure I’m happy!”

“Go to your room,” His mother says quietly, “I don’t want to see you right now.”

He scoffs, ignoring the looks from the others, and storms upstairs. He feels his eyes burn. He hates it here. He grabs his backpack before throwing the window open and jumping down to the backyard, making sure to shut the window behind him. He takes off towards one of his friends’ houses. He vaguely remembers they were getting together at Dream’s house since his family was out of town so he redirects. 

“Tommy?” He jumps at the sound of Dream’s voice, “Are you crying?”

He quickly wipes his eyes, “N-no…”

Dream reaches over and puts a hand on Tommy’s shoulder, “Come in, you look cold.”

The older leads him into the living room where he faintly registers the conversation cutting as soon as they see him. A blanket is draped over his shoulders and he gratefully wraps it around himself.

After a few moments of silence, Sam speaks up, “Are you ok?”

Tommy laughs shakily, “Depends on how quickly my family realizes I’m gone.”

“What do you mean?” Ponk asks.

“We got into a fight,” He confesses, “They don’t like you guys and I think they’re going to try and stop me from hanging out with you. Techno told my parents that I had been sneaking out and I got mad. I said that they didn’t actually care about me and so it wasn’t fair for them to call you bad people when you guys are the only reason I’m still trying anymore.”

Karl sighs quietly, “You shouldn’t say those things to your family.”

“I know!” Tommy snaps before sending Karl an apologetic look and softening his tone, “I-I know I shouldn’t. It's just my parents don’t stop fighting anymore. Wilbur stopped messaging me and ignores any call or text I send him and Techno doesn’t like talking to me. I come home from school and I just feel so alone. I hate it there and being with all of you takes that feeling away, even if it's only for a couple of hours.”

“Your parents are fighting?” Quackity asks, his voice unusually soft.

Tommy nods, “They haven’t stopped in over a year and mom stopped sleeping in their room about 8 months ago. I think they’re only together because they don’t want me and Techno to worry about them, but every time I get home, all I hear is them screaming at each other. At the beginning, they’d send me and Techno to someone’s house so we didn’t have to hear them.”

Someone pulls him into a hug, he’s not quite sure who, but he welcomes it. He doesn’t want to move, but he feels his phone vibrate.

He inhales shakily as he pulls it out of his pocket, “...hello?”

“Are you actually fucking kidding me Tommy?” The rough edge in Wilbur’s voice made him flinch, “Did you really sneak out to go see them? Even after the discussion we just had? Are you fucking serious?!”

He feels tears well up again and he chokes back a sob.

“Don’t try to fucking guilt trip me with your bullshit tears,” Wilbur hisses, “Get home. Now.”

The phone is taken from his hand by Ponk, “Hello?”

Wilbur is put on speaker, “Who is this and why do you have my brother’s phone?”

“Listen dude,” It’s clear Ponk is trying to keep his voice level, “Tommy clearly doesn’t want to be around you right now and forcing him isn’t going to make the situation any better.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were a part of my family.”

Tommy stands up and pulls his phone back, “Stop. This doesn’t concern them, they haven’t done jack shit. I’ll get home soon.”

“Not soon. Now.” Wilbur growls before hanging up, making Tommy flinch once more.

He falls into someone, he thinks it’s Sapnap, and covers his face. He doesn’t want to go back. He really hates being this weak in front of his friends, but he can’t help the muffled sobs that spill from his lips. 

“I don’t think it’s smart to send him back there right now,” George mumbles.

“I agree, it seems like it’s not going to end well,” Dream whispers.

Tommy shakes his head, “It’s fine, the worst they’ll do is ground me. I can handle it.”

Sapnap’s voice rumbles behind him, “Dude, Wilbur sounded really pissed for something this small. He isn’t your father, besides it’s not like he was a much better kid than us.”

“I can’t just avoid them forever,” He sighs, “I may as well get it over with.”

“Do you want a ride over there? It’s too cold for you to walk back.” Dream offers

He accepted gratefully and soon enough they were pulling into his driveway. He stalled.

“Hey,” Tommy glances at his friend, “If anything happens, you call me or Sapnap, got it? I don’t want any of them hurting you.”

Tommy nods, “Alright, thanks for the ride. Hopeful I’ll talk with you soon.”

Dream gave him a soft smile as he got out of the car. He could feel his heart beat in his throat as he got closer to the door. He took a deep breath and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him and slipping his shoes off. He doesn’t hear anyone, but he knows from experience that it doesn’t clear him. He quietly walks towards the living room.

He peaks around the corner and sees his father sitting on the couch.

“Welcome back,” Phil says, startling him, “Why don’t you come sit for a little.”

He hesitates before slowly sitting next to Phil. He has no reason to be scared of his adoptive father, yet the fear was ever so present in the back of his mind. 

“I’m s-sorry,” He silently curses himself for letting his stutter slip through, “I d-d-didn’t mean to disappoint you…”

Phil just sighs, “I know you didn’t. I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier, I took my own frustrations out on you and that wasn’t fair.”

Tommy feels himself relax, “I understand you and mom have a lot going on, I’m sorry for yelling and saying you didn’t care about me.”

“You shouldn’t have to deal with me and your mother’s issues,” Phil murmurs, “We tried to make things work thinking it would be better for you and Techno, but we’ve only managed to make everything worse. I’m sorry Tommy.”

“It’s okay, dad,” He whispers.

Phil pulls him into a tight hug and he lets himself melt into it. It felt nice to finally repair part of his relationship with his family. 

“Am I going to be grounded?” He finally asks.

Phil chuckles, “As long as Wilbur doesn’t find out, no. It wouldn’t be right to cut off your support system when you need them most.”

Tommy nearly starts crying again, “Thank you…”

“Of course, kid. Now, go get some rest,” Phil hugs him tight again before letting him stand.

He sends one more smile to his father before retreating to his room. He sends a quick text to Dream.

_ everything’s good, had a talk with dad and im not grounded or in trouble :) _

_ im glad to hear that :) _

He throws himself down on his bed for the third time that night. This time, however, he felt at peace. Maybe he’d finally be able to get a good night’s sleep in his own house for once instead of relying on napping during lunch.

His family was still a mess, and so was he himself, but maybe things were starting to look up. 


End file.
